victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Wi-Fi in the Sky
Wi-Fi in the Sky is the 9th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired on August 27th, 2010 to 3.91 million viewers. Plot After learning that her flight from New York City to Los Angeles wouldn't get back to LAX until 11:14 PM, Tori opens a video chat with André (who is staying at his grandmother's house because of her fear of the changing numbers on her digital clock) and asks if they should work on their script project via video chat. She then adds Cat and Beck when they come online. The assignment is to make a seven-to-ten page script involving a mystery, three characters, and a plot twist. When they get started on the project, Cat soon gets distracted by the video effects they have, such as the rainbow effect. While the rest of the group continues to think of ideas, everyone except Tori eventually gets distracted with the video effects as well. Robbie requests to join the group because of an argument between him and Rex. After listening to the two of them argue for a few minutes, Tori, now irritated, kicks Robbie off the chat. When the group once again try to brainstorm ideas for their project, Jade joins the chat and questions why Beck is holding a dog for a cheerleader, thinking that the cheerleader is a teenager who may have be attracted to Beck. Jade gets angry and leaves to go to his RV to see that the cheerleader does not try to flirt with Beck. When Cat once again starts playing around with the special effects, changing her face into a cherry pie, Tori finally snaps and yells at her, telling her that she's not helping and to grow up. Cat starts to cry and signs off. Afterwards, Jade arrives at Beck's RV and sits and waits for the cheerleader to pick up her dog. Robbie tries to join again, but the group denies him. Soon after, someone named "Lil_Stephanie 21" tries to join them. It turns out to be Robbie, who had simply created a second video account, so they remove him from the chat and continue. Later, Trina goes to the first class area to use the bathroom even though she isn't allowed to. In the process of climbing over Tori, Trina doesn't realize she's waving her butt in Beck's and André's faces, causing them both to yell out in fright and shudder in disgust. When Trina leaves, the young boy sitting behind Trina who had been irritating her the entire flight leans over and comments to Tori that Trina is a freak, but hot, however, he believes that Tori is hotter. Tori rolls her eyes and shakes the kid off. When Trina gets back, she gives Beck and André another view of her rear, making them shudder again. She excitedly tells Tori that she saw Perez Hilton and took his camera so that she could return it, claiming she "found" it. By doing this, she hopes to make him so relieved that he puts it in his blog, which would automatically make her famous. Sinjin appears and chats with them until Jade realizes that Sinjin is in her house, making him run away. Once André's grandma comes in, she sees the webcam and destroys the computer by punching André's screen, leaving Beck and Tori with the project. When the cheerleader, Allie, comes, Jade is shocked to find that she is a nine year old little girl, instead of a teenager. In typical Jade fashion, she shrugs off any responsibility for overreacting then shuts down the webcam when Tori interrupts their argument, leaving Tori all by herself, their project still incomplete. Perez Hilton comes by, knowing that Trina stole his camera, and demands it back. Trina refuses to simply hand it over, requesting that in return for returning it, he mentions her in his blog. Hilton refuses, and the two begin to fight over the camera, but Perez lands on Tori's lap. The episode ends with Trina chasing Perez down the aisle and Tori getting up from her seat to go after her sister. Trivia *Dan Schneider tweeted that he thought this episode was "very weird". *This is the first time on Victorious in which a special high-profile guest star (Perez Hilton) appeared. *The title was chosen by fans via a poll on Dan Schneider's blog. The original title was "Video Chat."DanWarp - HELP! Calling All Fans! VOTE for TITLES! - June 13, 2010 *Tori's project partners are André, Cat, and Beck. *This is the first episode to only take place in only one area (on the plane). There are only two in-between scene cut clips (one at the beginning of the episode and one after the theme song), and one TheSlap status update from Tori (after commercial break). *Trina is wearing the same shirt that Tori wore at the beginning of The Bird Scene. It is noted in this episode that they borrow each others clothes. *After Beck's cheerleader neighbor leaves, when Tori suggests to Jade that she might have competition, you can see on Beck's computer that he is on PearTunes, showing a display for the music video Hate Me, Love Me by Ginger Fox which was shown briefly in the iCarly episode "iFix a Pop Star". *When Jade is at Beck's House, you can see Jade is still online, although she could be still online on her computer in her house. *The name of the teacher that Tori has to turn her paper in for, Mr. Gradstein, is a reference to Arthur Gradstein, a writer for the show as well as other shows by Dan Schneider such as Zoey 101, iCarly, and Drake and Josh. *This episode reveals the following about TheSlap: **Tori is friends with all the main characters (even Jade) on TheSlap. **People can make video calls with effects. **To join video chats, you have to send a person a request who is already in the chat. **Whenever a friend is online, the computer makes a sound to let the person know. *It's believed by some fans that Tori, André, Cat, and Beck failed the project. *Due to the fact that a significant majority of the episode takes place in one location, coupled with the fact that the characters don't leave the plane, this could be considered a bottle episode. *Captain Stu Bing is voiced by Dan Schneider. Captain Stubing was the ship captain of "The Love Boat," the 80s sitcom. *Tori says "No chiz," and Trina asks what "chiz" is. Tori responds that André thinks it's a German sausage, as he said in The Birthweek Song. This word has been mentioned many times on iCarly as well. *Robbie has a Galaxy Wars background on his computer. Galaxy Wars has been referenced in other shows by Dan Schneider. *When Jade is talking with Beck online, we can see her specimens of fish and butterflies on her wall and shelves. She either collected them herself or bought them. Knowing Jade, she would revel in the fact that she harvested each one herself and was around their soul when they passed. In Car, Rain & Fire, she wanted to be at Mona Patterson's house because her soul was there after she passed away. **She also has small cutouts of rock and roll musicians Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. *A Sky Store window can be seen on Cat's screen when the camera shows Cat's laptop. *These are the character screen names: **Tori - ToriVega **Andre - AndreH **Cat - HappyCat **Jade - ScissorLuv **Beck - GotBeck **Trina - PerfectTRINA **Robbie - RockRobster, LIL_STEPHANIE 21 (fake account) **Sinjin - Mr. SkinnyJeans **Rex - RexAndTheCity **Dan Schneider & Lisa Lillien's cat - JaxieCat **Lisa Lillien - HungryGirl (although not seen) **Dan Schneider - DanWarp (although not seen) **Mindy Crenshaw (a character that appears in many episodes of Drake & Josh) - MindyCrenshaw (can be seen in Beck's chat list) **Tracy Katsky (ex-senior VP of original programming and development at Nick) - TKatsky (can be seen in Jade's chat list) **Dennis Blunden (Dan Schneider's character on Head of the Class) - D_Blunden (can be seen in Jade's chat list) **Ricky Smith (Dan Schneider's character in Better Off Dead...) - RickySmith (can be seen in Jade's chat list) **Dorothy (a very good friend of Dan Schneider's who passed away several years ago) - Dorothy143 (can be seen on Cat's chat list) *The word "wazz" is used for the first time. It has been used many times before on iCarly, and is used as a term for urinating. *This episode is commonly mistaken as the first time Tori makes Cat cry, while the first instance was actually Tori the Zombie. *The laptop Tori uses on the plane is a "PearBook," similar to MacBook. *The kid annoying Trina might be a reference of Dan Schneider's other show iCarly where Spencer has a kid nemesis named Chuck. *When Tori kicked out Robbie from the chat for the first time, she closed the window by clicking somewhere at the upper-right part of Robbie's video chat window, but the close, maximize, and minimize buttons are at the upper-left. *When Robbie joins their chat for the first time you can see Cat brushing her hair, but if you keep watching she starts putting her hair in her mouth. *When Sinjin left Jade's house he left the chat, but he never got signed off. *At the end, it shows the plane is blue and red which may be a reference to "Southwest Airlines." *Perez and Victoria are friends in real life. *This is the first episode where the characters aren't shown at school and is the only episode to not feature Hollywood Arts. *The picture of a bunny on Cat's wall is a picture of the same bunny which was shown in "iFight Shelby Marx" on iCarly with Shelby saying it was homeless. *Cat was the only one who failed to contribute to the idea for the script. Tori gave virtually all the ideas, André "helped" by adding the line "Mom, there's evil in my closet!" while Beck made it dramatic by suggesting spelling evil as "EVIIIILLL!" (Cat did suggest a story about a giraffe that learns to love, but that idea was not accepted). *Many viewers found Rex's screen name offensive due to the fact that it is a parody of Sex and the City. *On the flight information board the words "United" and "Southwest" can be seen implying they are United and Southwest Airlines, but behind Tori's seat, you clearly can see that it's Aloft Airlines. *When it pans to the inside of the plane after the opening credits a baseball stadium can be seen. It is possibly Dodger Stadium implying that they may be in Los Angeles already. *The little kid kicks Trina's seat 10 times. *The little kid's name is "Chester Kezner" and he is played by Davis Desmond. *It is unknown why their flight home was delayed: it was possibly weather related. *'Ending tagline:' "Enjoy your wazz!" - Trina *The plane is most likely a Boeing 737, because of the plane's exterior. *It is unknown if Tori managed to finished the script before the plane landed. *The cheerleading outfit that Allie wears is near-identical to the outfits that Zoey, Nicole, and Lola (Victoria Justice) wore in the Zoey 101 episode "People Auction", only swapping out the "L" for a "C" and the blue for purple. Goofs *Tori video-chatting on a plane should have caused noise which would have disturbed other passengers. Yet the stewardess never intervened. *Sinjin was at Jade's place and using her Wi-Fi to chat. Either Jade's Wi-Fi at home has no security code or Sinjin hacked into it (possible since Sinjin's talents are tech related, as seen in Prom Wrecker and The Slap Fight). *When Cat is talking about the report they're doing, on Tori's computer screen, Cat has her clip in her hair. When the camera pans on Cat in her room her clip is gone. Then, when it returns to Tori's screen, her clip is back on. *Before the captain turns off the seat belt sign, passengers are already roaming the plane. *It is very unlikely for Jade to kick Beck's door open, since the door is supposed to be pulled when being opened from the outside. So in the previous episode, they could have just opened the door the same way Jade kicked it. *After André's grandmother cracks his screen, you can see the screen crack show up on Tori and Beck's computers. However, unless she actually cracked the webcam lens, they wouldn't be able to see his screen cracked as the webcam would still show André himself. *It is shown that Tori and the others cannot see their own webcam display box in the chat, and yet Andre, Cat and Beck somehow knew what the effects looked like and commented on them. *The first class area should have been guarded so Trina never would have been able to enter. *The sky outside the plane went dark very quickly even though not much time had passed. * One of the plane attendants gives Tori and Trina pudding (as the plane attendant says). However, neither Tori nor Trina asked for anything unless one of them asked for something before the episode started. * It's unknown where Tori and Trina's mom and dad are unless they were sitting in different seats. * After Allie leaves, Jade says to Beck you didn't tell me she was 9, even though no one mentioned anything about her age, it's possible Jade was just guessing. * The exterior of the aircraft is shown in the middle of the episode, but in the middle of the episode the plane has four engines, while in the end of the episode the plane is shown to have two engines. Running Gags *Trina's seat being kicked by the kid sitting behind her. *Characters talking about Trina's pit pimple. *Robbie joining the chat (This happens three times: two by his real screenname (he was denied once), and one by a fake screenname 'LIL_STEPHANIE21). *Characters pressing the 'effects' button (mostly Cat). *Trina wiggling her butt on Tori's laptop during the video chat, and André and Beck being disgusted. Quotes Mrs. Harris: André!!! André: One sec. What's wrong Grandma? Mrs. Harris: The numbers on my clock changed again! André: It's a clock, Grandma. The numbers are supposed to change. Mrs. Harris: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BUTTER?!?! Mrs. Harris: André, there's another ME on the wall! André: It's OK, Grandma. Just introduce yourself, I'm sure she's nice. Cat: Hey, you guys want to hear a cute joke? André: A joke? Cat: Yeah, listen... Okay! What did the young shrimp say when his mom asked him why he wouldn't share any of his toys? Tori: What? Cat: Sorry, I'm a little shell-fish. (She starts giggling as Tori, André and Beck look at her unamused) Get it? Cause shrimp are very self centered. Tori: I think the joke is that shell-fish sounds like selfish. Cat: Oh my God, that's even funnier! (Starts giggling again then abruptly stops) Okay, back to the script. Andre: You live next door to a cheerleader? Beck: I do. André: Figures, I live next door to a one legged old man who throws lemons at me. Trina: Are you gonna let your kid talk to me that way?! Dad: Uh... I gotta take a wazz. Trina: ENJOY YOUR WAZZ! (Trina pushes her way through Tori's laptop, showing her rear on Tori's video chat) André: Aah! What was that? Tori: That was Trina's butt. Kid: Your sister's a freak. Tori: Yeah. I know. Kid: But she's kinda hot. Tori: Did you just call my sister hot? Kid: Yep. But you're hotter... (Trina comes back from the first class bathroom excitingly, pushes her way through, and shows her rear again) Beck: Aah! André: It's back. Tori: (to Trina) Will you stop wiggling your butt in my friends' faces! Trina: Talent has nothing to do with being famous! Beck: (speaking to Jade) Sorry, door's locked. (Jade kicks door open) Beck: Now it's not locked. Tori: She has a key? Beck: No, she has a foot. (After the stewardess gives the pudding) Trina: Aww... It's got fur on it. Tori: Laughs Just like your pimple... looks at Tori offended André: Yeah, his neighbor's a cheerleader. Jade: Cheerleader?! Beck: Why? Why would you say that? André: Sorry. Jade: Why are YOU doing favors for a cheerleader and what is she doing for you? Trina: Hey... Tori, hey. Tori: What? Trina: Is this chicken? (Shows it to Tori) Tori: Sniffing I think it might be pineapple... or part of a thumb. Beck: You gonna say you're sorry? Jade: to Allie You didn't tell me she was nine! Beck: You didn't give me a chance! Jade: Where have you been? Beck: Home. Why? Jade: I left you a voicemail and you haven't called me back. Beck: I'm doing homework. Jade: So you wanna break up with me? Cat: Look. Now I'm a cherry pie! I'm PieGirl. But don't bite off my nose. Tori: Cat, we have a ten-page script due tomorrow morning, and we're on page 3, and you're not helping at all! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD?! (Cat starts crying) Beck: There she goes. Tori: Cat, I didn't mean to yell at you. Please don't cry, I was just frustrated because... (Cat signs off of the chat) Trina: What happened? Tori: I made Cat cry and she signed off. Trina: Well, you have to learn to be more careful with people's feelings. Little Boy: (Kicks Trina's seat again) Trina: Stop kicking my seat you worthless little nub! Little Boy: Shut up, old lady! (André and Beck laughs at Trina through the chat) Sinjin: Are you on a plane? Tori: No Sinjin I have the worlds longest internet cable hanging out the window! Jade: Sinjin... where did you get that lamp? Sinjin: (nervously) Um... at the lamp store. Jade: It looks almost exactly like the lamp in my living room. Sinjin: Yeah... weird. Jade: ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?! (Sinjin runs, but almost forgets his laptop) TAKE YOUR COMPUTER WITH YOU!! Sinjin: Please don't tell my mother! Trina: Hey kid, I told you to stop kicking my seat. Little Boy: So? (Continues kicking the seat) Trina: Stop that! Little Boy: Your not the queen of this plane. Trina: (To the little boys father) Excuse me, will you do something about your son? Boy's father: Will you stop kicking her seat? Little Boy: No! Boy's Father: (Shrugs at Trina) Trina: Some people are so rude! Tori: I know! (Holds up Trina's napkin) Tori: (To the flight attendant) Hi, excuse me? Flight Attendant: Yes? Tori: Does this plane have wifi? Flight Attendant: No but we do have wireless internet service. Tori: That's what wifi is... Flight Attendant: Please don't give me attitude. Tori: Another video chat request? André: Who is it now? Tori: Someone named Lil Stephanie 21. Beck: Who's she? Tori: I don't know let me see. Robbie: Hello. Tori: Robbie! André: Dude! Beck: Aw! Come on! Tori: You created a fake screen name! Robbie: Well you denied my real one! André: But why Lil Stephanie 21. Robbie: Cause Lil Stephanie 1 through 20 were taken. (Rex looks at Robbie) What? Tori: You couldn't have picked a boys name. Rex: Says a lot doesn't it. Robbie: Well don't you guys agree that if a person says they'll see a movie with you on Sunday night, he should honor that commitment and not just leave me hangin! Beck: What happened to Robbie? Tori: My finger... Beck: Ah... Cat: How about we write about a giraffe who learns to love. Beck: A giraffe? André: That's... that's not good... Tori: No... Mrs. Harris: André! Stop talking to yourself! André: Grandma, I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to Tori and Beck. Mrs. Harris: That's a lie! They're not here! André: I know that. I'm talking to them online. See? (Mrs. Harris leans toward André's computer) Tori: (waving) Hi, Mrs. Harris. Beck: (waving) How you doing? Mrs. Harris: I don't understand this. André: Grandma. Mrs. Harris: (screams and punches André's computer screen) André: (moaning) Oh, Grandma. Just go sit down on your couch. Tori: It's just me, Mrs. Harris. Mrs. Harris: ''(screaming) Leave me alone!! ''(punches André's screen harder until it completely turns off) André: Tori Vega, what's up? Tori: Hey, I'm on the plane! André: You're on the plane? If I were you I'd get in the plane! laughing so you're on the plane... Trina: Trina's seat again Ow! That rotten kid behind me kicked my seat again and made me poke my eye! Little boy: I didn't kick your seat! Trina: You did too! Little boy: How's your pit zit? Trina: That tears it! Tori: Trina! He's a little boy... Trina: Yeah, and I'm about to put him into a little hospital! Songs *'You're The Reason' by Trina Vega Gallery References 109 109 09 109